Ridiculously Romantic
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: Hermione sets Harry up with his ex-rival. How will things work out?


**A/N: Well, I've read a couple of romantic Drarrys and I got inspired to write my own. I hope you like it, though I'm **_**totally**_** out of my element here. I won't even use the word 'cock' in this. :P If it seems as though things are progressing too fast, please bare in mind that this is a one-shot.**

**The italicized text is either enunciated or what Harry thought in the past. I'm trying **_**really**_** hard not to mix tenses up, sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Here's the deal: The war is over and Harry won. Duh! Drake seemed to have been a spy for the order behind Harry's back. Harry's POV. **

**Ridiculously Romantic**

I love him. I love Draco Malfoy. Can you believe that? The man I've loathed and despised during my years at Hogwarts is now my one and only. Who would have though? Well, not me, that's for sure. But it's true, I love him and he loves me. You want to know how it happened. Well, that's a long story, but I'll try to relate it to you anyway. It is, after all, my favorite story.

After the war, Draco and I were firm on ignoring one another, even though I found out that he was a spy for the Light side. Seeing as Snape was his godfather, he wanted the boy to be on the Light side, so ever since Draco was a kid, Snape explained his true loyalties to the boy. And following in his godfather's footsteps, Draco made me hate him by picking on me and my friends and getting us in loads of trouble. I'll admit, that was a good idea to get me off his trail, but was it really necessary to have made my life so miserable? I suppose I would have blown his cover other wise, so it made sense for us to hate each other. Seventh year was calm and quite, for once I actually got good grades not having to worry about getting killed. It felt good to know I was safe, even though many Death Eaters clamed to have been under the Imperious Curse. If you ask me, I think that was bullshit.

So seventh year went by easily and I barely said two words to Draco through the whole thing. After graduation, I saw no hide or hair of the man. I went into auror training at the ministry and became one of the best aurors the ministry's ever had, if I do say so myself. But with a job like that I had no time left for a social life. I did go out on a few dates with hot men here and there, but nothing serious. Truth be told, I was getting a little bit lonely. Granted, the sex was good, but I wanted more, not just sex. But in stead of dating properly without putting out on the first date, I simply stopped dating all together. Stupid, eh? But I promised myself that if I _ever_ decided to date again, I wouldn't put out on the first date, I wasn't a slut.

So one night I'd been held up at the office doing some paper work, something I hated doing. I got home expecting to have a quiet evening and maybe even a long hot bath. But as I went into my living room I saw Hermione sitting on the sofa looking all sorts of excited. I smiled at her, knowing she won't give me a chance to greet her with how excited she was.

'Harry, you're late! I thought I'd let myself in and wait for you.' I was right; I barely got to the sofa before she started rambling. Well, so much for my quiet evening. Knowing Ron, he would have been there soon complaining about Hugo or Rose and Hermione would have a fit and leave.

She put a hand on mine, which were resting on my lap. 'You'll never guess who I've seen at the mall today!' she said excitedly.

I smiled and said, 'Who was it, Mione? Neville?'

She shook her head. 'No, silly, Draco Malfoy.'

I furrowed my brows and looked at her expectantly. _Why would she think I'd want to know that?_

'Well, he's still single and I thought,' she looked at me as if she expected me to bite her head off, which I should have done, then went on, 'maybe you'd be free to go out with him on Saturday night?' she ended in a small voice and a sheepish grin.

So that's why she thought I'd have her head. My eyes widened and I jumped off the sofa. 'What?! You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking, Hermione!'

She stood up and shrugged. 'Why not, Harry? He's cute, from what I've heard people say, personally I prefer redheads, but he's good looking.'

I gapped. What on earth was she thinking? I sighed. 'Hermione, I can come up with at least a million reasons for me not to do this.'

She sat down and pulled me with her. 'Think about it, will you? What's there for you to loose? Plus, he seemed eager when I suggested it.'

I looked at her skeptically and raised an eyebrow. 'He did?'

She nodded. 'Oh yes, he was really enthusiastic about the idea.' She leaned in and looked me in the eye. 'Just go out with him this once, if it doesn't work out then we'll drop it and I swear I'll never fix you up with anyone ever again.' Hum, that promise seemed very tempting. Hermione's taste in men was so different from mine, obviously, or I would have gone for Ron myself. Speaking of Ron, just on cue he apparated into my living room, going on about Hugo cutting Rose's hair off or something like that. Hermione cursed and went with him and I was alone again. _Dear God, did I just agree to go out with __**Malfoy**__?_

So Saturday evening, I got dressed and ready for this date. Hermione told me that Malfoy would pick me up at my place since she gave him the address. _Great, now he knows where I live!_ When the doorbell rang I knew it would be him. At first I _really_ didn't want to open the door, but I thought it would have been rude. So I opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Draco, who held a single red rose in his hand. I couldn't help but smile, and I let him in.

He came in and offered me the rose and said, 'I was worried you wouldn't open up.'

I bit on my lower lip and took the rose. 'Hi,' I said stupidly.

Draco smiled even wider and said, 'Hi. I haven't seen you since Hermione's wedding.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Huh?' _Oh great, very eloquent, Harry, perfect!_

He chuckled softly as I laid the rose on the coffee table. 'I'm sure you didn't notice me, but I was invited. You look great, Harry.' I was startled at the use of my name, which simply _rolled_ off of his tongue. I blushed slightly at the remark, but I didn't let it faze me.

'So, Harry, ready for dinner yet?'

I looked at him and said, 'Wouldn't you like a drink first?'

He shook his head. 'No, thanks. I think we'll probably drink at the restaurant. You don't mind, do you?' he asked pleasantly. It was as if he really wanted me to have things my way, he probably thought it would make the date more fun for me. I think he expected me to hate him and end up leaving him alone at the restaurant.

We drove to an Italian restaurant for Muggles. Muggles cook Italian food better than wizards, he'd explained. I didn't mind, after all, I was used to living among muggles. Heck, my flat was in a Muggle inhabited building! His car was the first thing that drew me in, not that I didn't think the rose was sweet, because I did. But his car! A silver BMW 3 Series Convertible, that simply complemented his eyes perfectly. The air was fresh that night, not too cold, but just right. I avoided his gaze during the ride over, though that wasn't hard seeing as the air blowing through my hair was very hypnotizing. But I did look over at him a few times to admire his hair and I caught his eyes twice. And every time I blushed and looked away. How could Draco Malfoy cause me to blush so much? I should have hated him then, but there was something about those liquid mercury eyes of his that just turned me into mush.

I sat there in his car, silently thinking about the evening. I really wasn't expecting much, but I knew I wanted this to go over well. I _actually_ wanted my date with Draco Malfoy to go well. I probably started to think of him as just Draco by then, I'm not sure now. He looked at me and smiled. 'Why so quiet, Harry?'

I blinked a couple of times, trying to organize my thoughts so I wouldn't sound stupid. 'Oh, no reason. I just don't have anything to say.'

He looked back at the street as he drove and said, 'We could catch up. I mean we haven't seen each other in three years now. So how's work?'

I think he wanted to start with something I was familiar with to break the ice, so I told him about work. Of course I kept off of secret topics, but I told him about a raid or two that didn't hit the papers, though those were few, seeing as the Daily Profit never let up on me. I could tell he was listening to me, and admittedly I liked having his attention all to myself. A part of me remembered that I always looked over at the Slytherin table, envying anyone who had Draco's attention. Even though I still hadn't known that I was gay, which came after Hogwarts, because of my first partner at auror training. But I wasn't sure that Draco would like that story on our first date.

Soon he parked the car and we got out. He offered me his arm to link to and I took it with a smile. We went in and the headwaiter sat us at a good table, not too close to the kitchen. It seemed as though Draco had been there many times before, and for some reason I felt something nagging at the pit of my stomach at the thought of him being there with someone else, but I shoved that thought out of my head. A waiter gave us a couple of menus and left us alone for a while. When he came back, we ordered and Draco ordered some of their finest wine. I wasn't much of a drinker, but I thought I'd make an exception.

When the waiter left, Draco turned to me and said, 'You were telling me about the worst part of the job. I thought being an auror was exciting.'

I shrugged. 'It is, most of the time, but it does get boring sometimes. Like a few days ago, I was stuck at the office doing a load of paper work. Not only that, but I'd gotten into a fight with my boss, not an easy man to get along with, let me tell you that.'

Draco seemed amused by how relaxed I was with him, but that was only because I was talking about work, I had a feeling anything else would have been hard for me. But I thought it was rude not to ask him about his work. _I don't even know what he does for a living!_ 'So, Draco, what do you do?'

Draco cocked an eyebrow and thought a moment. 'I work at the ministry from time to time, helping here and there wherever anyone needs me. We would have run into each other if auror headquarters hadn't moved to a new location. That's how Hermione found me. We run into each other all the time.'

I raised my eyebrows and said, 'She told me you'd met at a mall.'

Draco gave a charming chuckle that I wasn't used to and said, 'Did she now? Well, she probably didn't want you to know how this date got arranged.'

The waiter came over and poured the wine. I leaned in and took my glass in hand and asked, 'How was this date arranged?'

He took his glass in his hand, swirled the wine around and took a sip. 'She came to me and asked me to have lunch with her. And that's when she _implied_ that we go out.'

I was the one to chuckle this time. _Great, my best friend was pimping me out_. _Perfect_. 'By implied, you mean told you that I was single, gay, and out of the game, huh?'

Draco inclined his head. 'I wasn't forced. I didn't _have_ to take you out.'

This led me to my next question. 'Why did you then?'

He shrugged. 'Easy, I wanted to.'

'Oh c'mon, Draco,' I scoffed. 'We both know very well that you never want anything for no reason. So tell me the truth, why are we here now?'

He took another sip from his wineglass and looked at me pointedly. 'Because I want to get to know you. Is that so wrong?'

He took me off guard there. I hadn't expected that really. But something in those silvery eyes of his told me he wasn't lying. I flushed slightly and was spared having to answer by the waiter bringing our orders. We ate silently for a while when Draco went on as if nothing had happened, 'Today was rather busy. I had to help at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. They got a shipment of bewitched brooms. I even saw Oliver.'

I was a little surprised at that. 'Wood?'

He smirked seductively and said, _'Ohh_, yes, Oliver Wood.' It seemed as if he had a thing for my old captain, and curiosity got the best of me, so I asked, 'How well did you know Wood, exactly?'

He sipped some wine and said, 'Oh very well. We fooled around at Hogwarts.'

My eyes widened, comically so, and he chuckled. 'Harry, is it so shocking that he had a thing for me?'

'Er…no, it's just I didn't think…er, I wouldn't have known with the way he spoke about you.'

He nodded. 'Well, yes, that's what got us started. We were arguing and one thing led to another and well, the rest is history now.' I had a look on my face that even _I_ couldn't interpret, but Draco asked as he cocked a slender, blond eyebrow, 'Harry, you're not _jealous_ of Oliver, are you?'

I blushed and looked away cursing myself for actually getting jealous when that was our first, and probably last, date. I drained my glass and went on eating. Draco didn't push, and I'm sure he knew he was right. After dinner, neither one of us had any room for dessert, so Draco drove me home. I had been a little quiet after the jealousy thing, I wouldn't say I was full on jealous, just a _smidge_. Draco looked at me a couple of time, wanting to say something, but thinking better of it. We finally arrived and he insisted on walking me to my door, which was on the ground floor. I knew what that meant, and I didn't mind, but I was nervous. We walked onto the pavement and ascended the stairs leading to my door.

His hair seemed to glow under the moonlight. 'So, Harry, how was it?' he asked nervously.

I bit my lower lip for a second and then I smiled looking up at him. 'I had a good time, Draco.'

He smiled and seemed to fidget a bit. 'I had a good time too. Who'd have thought?' he ended with a chuckle. 'How about we do this again?'

I smiled widely and nodded. He smiled and I simply melted at how radiant it was. He leaned in, being taller than I was, and I leaned up to catch his lips in a soft, quick kiss. His lips brushed against mine for a short while and then we broke apart. I blushed and bit on my lower lip to stop it from quivering. He seemed a little off his feet after the kiss and he almost stumbled to his car, grinning goofily. _I like that grin_, I thought as I opened my door, still looking at him, and backed into my flat, and I barely closed the door.

I sighed deeply and ran into the living room and threw myself on the sofa. _It wasn't half bad._ For once, Hermione did the right thing for me, and I wanted to thank her, but thought it could wait for the next day. At that moment I was so tired, I almost didn't reach my bed. But I got out of my cloths and into my pajamas and slipped into bed. And as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

* * *

The next day Hermione berated me with questions about the date. I answered them all truthfully, but I left one single detail out; the kiss. I couldn't believe I'd kissed Draco Malfoy, and that's when I knew why everyone said he was a good kisser, though I'd have said they were _severely_ belittling him. I got butterflies in my stomach just thinking about that kiss, and it was only a short lived one too. I tried to imagine what a long heated kiss with him would be like and one thought came to mind, _nothing_ like the kiss I had with Cho. Now _that_ was disturbing.

A few days later I got an owl from Draco asking me out on another date. This time to a casual restaurant. A _very_ casual restaurant. At first I really thought he was joking, I mean The Draco Malfoy _out_ of dress robes! But he was serious, so he picked me up at my flat just like the first time. The doorbell rang and I tried not to run and open it at the risk of seeming too eager, but I couldn't help myself and there he was at my doorstep in jeans and a shirt. He walked in and flashed me his perfect smile, good lord, I almost swooned.

'Hi, Harry,' he said pulling me in for a soft kiss. I wanted more, but then I remembered my promise to myself, I wasn't going to be a whore. _If he wants a deeper kiss, he'll have to earn it_. Doesn't that thought make you want to cackle?

'Hi,' I said, as always lacking in the eloquence department around him. Why did he make me feel that way? I really thought I hated him, so much for that theory. 'So, where are we going?' I asked.

He gave me a mischievous smile that I'd never seen on his face before, and then he said, 'You'll see. Let's go.'

We were both silent in the car, and he just wouldn't tell me where we were going. So I sat there looking around trying my hardest to guess, until we arrived at a burger place. I looked at Draco with a quizzical look, but he wouldn't say anything. We went in, ordered some food, took a number, and sat down at one of the booths. I was still looking at him expectantly, when he finally raised an eyebrow and said, 'What? Can't I like burgers?'

I shrugged. 'It's just when you think of Draco Malfoy you don't see burgers and fries in the picture.'

He chuckled. 'Well, Harry, as you can see I _do_ like coming here every now and then. I'm really like everybody else you know.'

I nodded and looked around a bit. Muggles were sitting in their booths eating and there were children playing around, so it was really the type of place teen Muggles would go to on their dates, but I could see that Draco wanted to show me a different side of himself.

'I see, like having a car when you can apparate anywhere you like?'

He thought for a moment before explaining that. 'Harry, I've got so much work to do that I barely get any time to rest. So I drive, that way I'm allowed to take half an hour or so to get to the ministry or anywhere else for that matter. Driving really is relaxing, you should try it.'

I shook my head slightly. 'Oh no, I'm happy flying, thank you. I never expected someone like you to drive a Muggle car, however convenient.'

Draco sighed and said, 'After living with my parents for so long, I got tired of relying so much on magic. It can really drain a person. So now that I've moved out, I decided it was time I did things my way.' _So, he no longer lives at the manor_.

Our number was called and Draco went to get the food. That gave me some time to think back to when we first met. It was hard to believe that the man I sat with used to be such an obnoxious little prat. Draco had grown and I could see he was past old rivalries and animosities. He snapped his fingers to get my attention and I shook my head to wake up.

'Hey, where'd you go?' he asked in a concerned tone.

'Nowhere, I was just thinking of the first time we met.'

He nodded knowingly. 'I see. Well now that you've brought it up, let's talk about that.'

Something nagged at the pit of my stomach when he said that. 'Go ahead then.'

As we ate, he told me about the things that happened to him then. As a child he'd always been told that he would one day serve Voldemort as his second in command, but Draco didn't like that idea. He wanted to have a choice, the ability to make his own decisions in life. And one day Snape gave him a choice. He gave Draco the choice between being Voldemort's slave or his own man. And Draco chose to be a spy, even at that age. I thought it was brave, and _so_ unlike the Draco I knew. But the look in his silver eyes told me he was being honest. He said that it wasn't easy going behind his parents' backs while acting as though he were against me and my friends. He had no true friends, and _I'd_ caused that.

It hurt him that I didn't take his hand when we first met, and I had never even noticed that. 'I thought I'd get close to you and tell you the truth, all of it, but you snubbed me and that was that. I decided to play along with Severus's idea of tormenting you to make you hate me. It worked, didn't it?'

That questing took me for a loop. How do you answer something like that? I was starting to like him, a lot too, but I _think_ I hated him before. 'It did, I think.'

He averted his eyes and went back to his food, then it was like something hit him in the head and he asked, 'Why did you save me then?'

I furrowed my brows in confusion. 'When did that happen?'

He scoffed. 'Oh c'mon, you can't have forgotten! At the Room of Requirements. The fire, ring a bell?'

A look of comprehension dawned on my face and I smiled at the fact that he remembered. 'I didn't want you to die.' I looked at him and on his face was a look that I couldn't understand. I blushed and said, 'Plus, if I'd left you there I wouldn't be here having a good time, now would I?'

He chuckled and we spent the night like that. We talked until the place was empty and we realized that everyone had left. We paid and Draco drove me home.

* * *

We went on a few more dates like that one. We'd go out to eat and end up talking all night until the waiters would kick us out, so I got an idea for our fifth date. I asked Draco to come over to my place with a rented movie and I told him that I would cook for him. So that day I spent most of the afternoon in the kitchen, hoping against hope that I wouldn't screw up, which I often did. I asked Hermione for a steak and kidney pie recipe, and let me tell you, it _didn't_ turn out the way I wanted it to.

'Oh, Harry, it's fine! I like it,' said Draco for a millionth time.

I looked at him skeptically and said, 'Really? You're not just saying that?'

He smiled warmly and said, 'No, I'm not just saying that.' He wicked at me and I flushed, so I went back to my plate to hide my blush. After dinner I took the plates to the kitchen and Draco insisted on helping me with the dishes, so after a little bit of friendly argument I let him help. When we were done, we headed to the living room to watch a movie called "A Walk to Remember" that I had never seen nor heard of before, though I could tell Draco'd seen it lots of times.

If you've seen that movie then you know how sad it is. By the end I was sobbing on the sofa next to a fairly dry-eyed Draco. He stopped the tape and held me in his arms as I cried.

'Shhh, Harry, it's just a movie.'

'But…she died…and…he…alone!' I gasped between sobs. He tightened his hold on me and rocked me to and fro. After quite some time I finally began to calm down and my sobs were reduced to silent gasps. I don't know what came over me, but the thought of being in love with someone so much and then loosing them forever just broke my heart. I noticed that Draco was running his hands through my hair and that he was still making soothing sounds to calm me down. I pushed him away softly and looked at him. I couldn't believe that he was the same Draco who lived to make my life miserable. That same odd look came over his face again.

'Harry,' he said, lifting my chin up with his hand. 'You look so beautiful tonight, you know that?'

My breath hitched as he pulled me close for a heated kiss. He licked along my lips and I granted him entrance. His tongue explored my mouth and I couldn't help a moan from escaping my lips. My arms wrapped around his waist as his hands ran through my unruly hair. And before we knew, we were laying naked on the sofa, his hands roaming all over me, touching and teasing, licking and biting. He kissed me and nibbled on my lower lip, then broke off and looked around almost frantically.

'Bedroom…now.' I pointed towards my bedroom and Draco took me in his arms and carried me there. He laid me on the bed, gently, then straddled me and went back to kissing. His fingers probed my entrance and after some preparation and a silent lubricating spell, he slipped in and I felt no pain for the first time ever. It was as if I were made to fit him, but still he gave me some time to adjust to his _shear_ size before I grunted for him to move. After a few thrusts he reached and took my shaft in his hand and pumped me along with his thrusts and soon I came into his hand and I felt him come inside my body. He collapsed on top of me and we laid there motionless for a long time.

After his breath steadies and his heartbeat went back to normal, he wanted to get up and leave, but I took his wrist in my hand. 'Stay.'

He looked at me with those stunning silver eyes and said, 'Are you sure you want me to spend the night, Harry?'

I nodded and he smiled, slipping back into bed and enfolding me in his arms. I slept in his arms and I just _knew_ I was in love. And something told me he loved me too.

* * *

We went on that way for a year. We'd go out some nights, and we'd stay in some other nights. We'd spend the night at his place or mine, it was perfect. I knew I loved him; I loved his kisses, his caresses, and his hugs. Whenever he held me in his arms everything faded away and I was safe, I knew no one could touch me when in his arms. I loved what we had, but I didn't think he did.

For our one year anniversary he reserved a private table at that same Italian restaurant we went to for our first date. He said it was a special occasion, and I had a feeling it had nothing to do with our anniversary. He'd said the four most dreaded words in the English language; we need to talk.

So I got dressed that night, expecting to get dumped by Draco in a most elegant fashion, after all, what else could one expect from a Malfoy? I was very nervous that night, but I was determined not to show him that. So he picked me up as always, with a smile and a kiss.

At the restaurant, we ordered and ate as if it were just another date. During dessert though, things changed a bit. He looked at me with a sort of wistful smile and said, 'Harry, we've been going out for a year now, right?'

I could only nod with how tight my throat felt. 'Well, I've been thinking, don't you think it's time for a change? To be honest with you I'm starting to get a bit bored.' _Oh great, this is it_. 'And I'm sure you can't be happy with this either. It's been such an amazing year. When Hermione set us up I never thought it would come to this. I honestly expected us to hate each other and stop this on the first second of that first date, but it didn't work out quite that way at all. Can you tell where I'm going with this?'

I shook my head, but I did know. 'Well, Harry, I've decided on what to do. So I--'

I cut him off, even though I tried my best not to show him how I felt. 'Don't break up with me.' He looked at me with startled eyes and I felt tears sting my eyes. 'Please, don't,' I ended in a whisper.

Draco looked concerned and he got off of his chair and knelt down by mine and wiped my tears. 'Harry, love, who said anything about breaking up with you?'

I leaned in and he held me as I cried quietly. 'You said we needed to talk!'

He petted my back and chuckled. 'Love, I'm not breaking up with you.'

I stopped crying and pulled back. 'You're not?'

He smiled warmly and shook his head. 'Harry, I want to marry you.'

I furrowed my brows and looked at him as if he were joking. 'So you're _not_ breaking up with me?'

He laughed softly and said, 'Would you like me to? Marry me.' He took something out of his pocket and opened it. It was a ring box. He knelt properly and said, 'Harry James Potter, will you do me the honor of being my husband?'

I looked at him disbelievingly for a while and then I smiled. 'Of course I'll marry you!' I slipped off of my chair and wrapped my arms around him and we kissed, and after we broke apart he slipped a silver ring with emeralds going around it on my finger.

'I love you, Harry. I would never think of dumping you, silly.' He helped me up and onto my seat. We finished our desserts and headed to my place for the night. Draco made love to me that night until sunrise, when he got up and walked me to the window. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rocked from left to right.

'Have you ever seen such a beautiful sunrise?' he said as we gazed out at the sun. _No_, I thought, _I haven't_.

I looked at him and his eyes seemed to glow silver. I cupped his cheek and brought him close for a kiss. 'I love you, Draco.'

He smiled. 'I love you too, Harry.'

**A/N: Hum, that wasn't really my style, was it? It was a little too sappy for me at some points, but I must say I like the results. I can't believe I wrote 'made love'. Is it weird that I find that phrase disturbing? Now **_**please **_**review! I do love getting people's opinions. **


End file.
